In the related art, there is a trial period in which an application program (hereinafter, referred to as “application”) can be used on a trial basis in a multifunction peripheral (MFP). A user can use the application during the trial period even without a valid license. Herein, validity of a license means that a license has been purchased and activated. However, in the related art, even if the application is not used during the trial period, if the trial period elapses, the application cannot be used. Accordingly, in some cases, the application may not even be used during the trial period.